Sailor Mini Moon and the New Soldier
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Rini is now the NEW Sailor Moon. She is no longer "mini" either. She is living her life without the other scouts for they were destroyed in battle when she was 13. She and Darien are all that's left. But when Rini gets help in battle from a new soldier, she starts wondering 'am I going to become Neo Queen Lady Serenity?
1. Chapter 1

4

**Sailor Mini Moon and the New Soldier**

**Chapter 1: Rini's turn in blue**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

Rini was the last soldier standing. Sailor Moon was destroyed along with the other Sailor Scouts. Tuxedo Mask was the last standing too. He made sure that one member of the team was alive to take care of Rini. Rini took out her heart wand when, out of the blue, it started to glow. When the glowing stopped, Rini saw that it was her mother's Crystal Heart Moon Scepter. She didn't know how she got it, but she smiled. It was a way of keeping her close to her now.

Just then, her Sailor Mini Moon pink skirt, turned to blue with a light pink underskirt underneath, the bow that was holding her broach turned red, so did the bow holding the skirt, the bands on her gloves turned red as well, and the collar on her back turned blue. Then, her broach changed from her Mini Moon Dream Broach, to her mother's Heart Snatcher's broach. It looked just like her mother's: red with gold going down the middle and all around it, with a crown on the top.

Rini looked at Darien, Tuxedo Mask, and was in shock. Darien couldn't believe it either. Rini was only 13 years old and since Sailor Moon, her mother, was destroyed, Rini got the Sailor Moon, Neo Queen Serenity's power.

Rini looked back at the monster they faced. He was shocked to see that Rini's Mini Moon state was over too. "This cannot have happened!" The witch yelled in shock. "Well it did! And you'll pay for destroying the Sailor Scouts. I stand for love, I stand for truth and justice too…I am…Sailor Moon! And in the name of the future moon, I shall punish you!" Rini yelled. She loved saying her mother's speech. But she loved saying Future moon in her speech.

"Will see about that, you Sailor Brat…! SCORPIANA, COME FORTH!" The witch yelled the command. A large monster with pitchers for hands and a long tail that a scorpion would have appeared in front of the witch, Rena Chi. "Scorpiana, dispose of this girl!" Rena yelled as she disappeared in black smoke. "With pleasure…!" The monster, Scorpiana said as she charged at Rini. Rini knew what to do somehow. She wasn't around for her mom's Heart Shaped Broach. But she still somehow knew what to say and do with her mother's wand. She held it up in the air and shouted, "SPIRAL, MOON, HEART, ATTACK!" Just then, the power from Sailor Moon's old wand came pouring out and hit Scorpiana, disintegrating her, and resulting in Sailor Mini…I mean, Sailor Moon's victory.

Rini sighed. "If only Serena saw me do that." She said with a tear going down her cheek. Darien could tell that Rini already missed Serena/Sailor Eternal Moon/Neo Queen Serenity.

~YEARS LATER~

Years had passed and Rini was now 17 years old. She was in high school and wore the uniform that Sailor Mars, Rei Hino, wore when she was alive and going to school. She decided that Rei's school was the school that she wanted to go to. It was a way for Rini to feel Rei around her.

One day at school, Rini was at lunch. She was eating the lunch that her mom, Neo Serenity/Serena, had packed for her…a peanut butter sandwich with a fruit punch pouch. She took a bite of her sandwich and took a sip of her juice. She sighed. _Why did I have to survive? Why couldn't the Sailor Scouts be alive today? _Rini thought over and over again. She was having serious survivor's guilt. She just wanted to kill herself.

"Hey!" A girl said to Rini. Rini looked up and saw a girl with long black hair, royal blue eyes, and pale white skin to her right. She was wearing the same uniform as Rini and the same shoes and socks. The girl even had the same lunchbox as Rini. "Hello…can I help you?" Rini asked the girl. "I was wondering if it was okay if I sat with you. My name's Solana, Solana Daichi." The girl responded. Rini smiled. _I could use some company right now. _She thought. So, Rini nodded her head and Solana sat down next to her. "I'm Rini Chibiusa." Rini said. "Nice to meet you, Rini…!" Solana said. Solana looked and saw a broach on Rini's uniform bow. It was Serena's Sailor Moon heart broach. She looked at her bow and saw hers too. _Is Rini a fan of Sailor Moon or is she Sailor Moon? _Solana thought.

After school, Solana and Rini were hanging out at the park together. Luna, the black cat with a gold crescent moon on her forehead, came walking up to Rini just as a cute little brown puppy came running up to Solana. The puppy had a crescent moon on its forehead too, but it wasn't gold…it was green. Luna saw the dog and saw the green crescent moon on its forehead. _Could it be? Could it be that we have found the long lost Sailor Scout? _Luna thought. Just then, Artemis, a white cat with the same crescent moon as Luna, came running to see the dog too. He knew what that dog meant. Rini looked at the dog and said, "AW! What a cute little doggie!" The dog barked as Rini went to pet it. Solana smiled at her little dog guardian, as if she was proud of it for behaving in dog training class.

"What's his name?" Rini asked Solana. "HER name is Epcot." Solana replied in return. Luna gasped quietly so Artemis and Rini wouldn't hear her. _Epcot's alive! _She thought. She right then and there knew, that the most powerful sailor scout was somewhere around in the town. Darien walked in and saw Solana. He stopped in shock. Solana looked and was in shock herself. _Darien…? _Solana thought. She pictured a prince's outfit on him and knew right away…it was the prince of earth. _Oh, Darien, I've been looking everywhere for you! _Solana thought again.

Darien shook it off and looked back at Rini. "Rini…let's go!" He called for her. "I got to go, Solana. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!" Rini said. Then, she ran off with her little brief case as Luna and Artemis ran behind her. Solana watched them walk away with Darien and sighed. "Oh, Rini…I wish I could tell you…" Solana said. "Solana, you know you can't tell anyone that you're the legendary princess of Earth!" Epcot said to Solana. Solana sighed again. "Epcot, did you not see the broach on Rini's uniform?" Solana asked. Epcot cocked her head like she was confused. "There was a pink broach on her uniform. When I saw it, I had a feeling that maybe; just maybe, she is the future moon…Sailor Mini Moon." Solana added.

Epcot sighed and looked straight ahead like Solana was. "I see where you would want her to the real you and that you're Princess Earth, but until we know for certain she is Sailor Mini Moon, or even Sailor moon herself, and until we find Prince Saturn, then you can't tell Rini anything." Epcot said. Solana sighed once more and sat on the grass. She took out a picture of her and her best friend Tom Grave when they were living in Brunswick, Ohio. Now Solana was living in Tokyo, Japan and he was still in Brunswick. _This sucks. Because I'm Princess Earth, I can't stay in Brunswick. I hate this! _Solana thought. She felt Epcot put her paw on Solana's leg. Solana looked at Epcot and smiled. "Thanks Epcot. If it wasn't for you, and for my true self, I probably would have gone back to my old life with my best friend." Solana said as the dog laid her head down on Solana's leg.

Epcot saw the picture and gasped quietly. She didn't want Solana to hear it. _He was in the same place as Princess Earth? I should have brought him along too. _She thought.

That night, at the enemy's lair, Rena Chi was working on her evil plane to take over the world, since now the Sailor Scouts had been destroyed by her recent monster. "Perfect! Now that those stupid Sailor Scouts are gone, I have a chance on ruling the world!" Rena yelled. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Rena!" A voice said from behind her. Rena turned around and saw the boy the guards had picked up. He had goldish-blond hair with a black streak going down the side, royal blue eyes, and pale but tan skin. He wore a white t-shirt with a design on it in the color light blue, dark blue-blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Aw, Mister Grave, I'm surprised you even remember me." Rena said. "How could I forget…! You're the one who killed Princess Earth and destroyed my kingdom and sister!" Tom Grave yelled at Rena. "Oh yes, Sailor Saturn, also known as Princess Hotaru. How could I forget that brat?" Rena said in a sarcastic voice. "Why I ought to…" Tom began between gritted teeth.

Just then, they heard a voice coming from Rena's mirror. Rena looked and so did Tom. He saw Solana with her puppy dog, Epcot. He smiled excitedly.

"Solana…" He said in a quiet voice so Rena wouldn't hear him. "What's this! She's…ALIVE!" Rena yelled. "What are you talking about?" Tom asked, confused. Rena looked at Tom. "You don't remember what Princess Earth looked like? Wow, I'm shocked…considering you were in love with her, I thought she'd never wither away from your mind." She said. Tom was still confused but didn't care. "I don't care what you say! Don't hurt Solana!" Tom yelled. Rena smiled evilly. "So, her name is Solana. That's the same exact name she had when she was Princess Earth." She said as she looked back at her mirror.

Tom was too ticked off to realize what Rena had said and struggled out of the guards' grasp. Rena looked at him and grinned evilly. She took her wand and aimed it at Tom and closed her eyes. Tom didn't care what would happen to him, as long as Solana stayed safe. Rena's wand shot out dark magic so that Tom would become evil, but something stopped the dark magic. A white rose appeared on the side of his shirt and created a bright white light around him, shooting the guards off of him and the black magic disintegrated. "What…?" Rena yelled. As the white light faded, standing in Tom's place, was still Tom, but he was wearing a black double eye-holed phantom of the opera mask, with a white top hat, a white tuxedo (like Tuxedo Mask's), and a white cape with a lining being purple.

Rena growled with anger. "There's no way it was time for you to become Phantom Mask!" She yelled. Tom looked at his black leather gloves and shoes, and his entire outfit. He then smiled with courage as he looked back at Rena and disappeared in white rose pettles. Rena got furious and wanted to punch something, but when she looked at Solana in her mirror, she grinned evilly.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: A Green Rose**

**Chapter 2: Captive?**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

"Epcot, what am I going to…?" Solana began to say when Epcot began to bark like crazy. Solana looked over and saw Rini was back. "Oh, hey Rini…what's up?" She asked. Rini sat down next to Solana and began petting Epcot's soft head and ears. "I only came back to hang out more with you, Soul. Is that okay?" Rini replied, ending with a question. Solana smiled. She only one good friend like Rini, and that was Tom Grave. Her only friend back in Brunswick, Ohio…and the only boy she ever had a crush on.

"Meow…!" Luna meowed as she scratched at Epcot's paw. Epcot barked and ran off with Luna. Solana giggled. "Epcot is the cutest thing!" Rini said. "Yeah, thanks." Solana said between a giggle. "Hey, what's with the green crescent moon on her forehead?" Rini asked. That question made Solana stop giggling and sigh; she wanted to tell her so badly, but knew she couldn't. "I don't know. That was there when I got her." Solana replied.

"Alright, Epcot…why the heck are you here?" Luna asked the dog. Epcot sighed and looked back at Luna. "How'd you find out? Wait…don't answer that. You're the cat for Sailor Moon. Of course you'd know." Epcot said. "Yeah…why are with Solana Daichi, Epcot?" Luna asked Epcot again. Epcot looked at Solana who was laughing and having a good time hanging out with Rini, and then looked back at Luna. "Solana is the Earth Princess. She's…Soul Earth." Epcot answered.

Luna's eyes were wide, but she was also happy. "Really…? That's great, Eppie! Rini was fighting all alone after the soldiers were killed in battle! Now she'll be able to fight with a new soldier!" Luna exclaimed. "Yeah…I'm happy about that too, Luna. But, you can't tell Rini. At least not until we find out who the Saturn prince is." Epcot said. "What…? There's a Prince of Saturn!" Luna asked shocked. "Yes, Lunster…there is…he was the brother of Sailor Saturn, Princess Hotaru. But when Hotaru was killed, Prince Thomas had to go down to earth to protect his loved one…Princess…Solana." Epcot explained.

Luna sighed. "But when he came to earth…" Luna said. "…he found his dear Princess, dead. He then vowed to do whatever it took to help Prince Darien of Earth, Princess Solana's older brother, protect the princess of the Moon, Princess Serena and Queen Serenity. But he was killed then too and everyone was…" Epcot began to say when Luna interrupted, "…sent to earth to a new future and new time; until it was time for Sailor Moon and the others to be found." Epcot nodded with a sigh. Luna sighed and nodded, saying she wouldn't tell Rini until they found Prince Thomas. But who knew how long that would be?

Rini heard something coming from a distant. "Hmm…? What's wrong, Rini?" Solana asked, worried. "Something's coming." She replied. She got up and was about to take out her Sailor Moon morpher, when she saw a boy in a white tuxedo and a black phantom of the opera two eye-holed mask, walking towards them. _Tuxedo Mask…no that's not him; Tuxedo Mask wears black, not white. Then, who's this coming towards us? _Rini thought. Just then, the masked man changed back to being his normal self in front of Rini. "Huh? Whoa." He said out loud. He looked at the rose in his hand. It was white and he smiled. _I guess it was time after all, Rena. _Tom thought.

Solana got off the ground and looked at the boy that Rini was looking at. She was shocked when she saw the royal blue eyes and short brownish-blond hair. "T-Tom…?" She stuttered out. Tom looked up and saw Solana and Rini. He knew Rini saw him change back, but as long as Solana didn't know, he was good. "Solana…" Tom said excited as he put the rose in his back pocket as it turned into a pen. "…it's been too long." Tom added. Solana smiled excitedly and ran up to him, embracing him in a hug. He did the same thing with the hug. "Oh, Tommy…! I missed you so much!" Solana said. Epcot saw everything and sighed. "Okay, Luna…you can tell Rini now." Epcot said. Luna smiled and ran up to Rini. "Rini, I have to tell you something…" Luna began.

All of a sudden, a voice came over the wind. _"I'm limited…I'm limited…and just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do…so now it's up to you…now it's up to you…" _The voice sang. Rini got her broach out after that, just didn't transform yet. Solana and Tom pulled away from their hug and Tom was protecting her then. Solana sighed. _The only reason I'm here, Tommy…is because I'm more than you think. _Solana thought.

Just then, a girl appeared out of blood red rose pettles, with a form fitting blood red dress on that was too short, blood red eyes, black boots, short black hair, and pale white skin. She had a black fishnet on her right hand and a star on her thigh. "Well, well…looks like a party of three today. I was given orders to destroy the Earth Princess but I guess you three will do." The girl said. "Who are you, scumbag!" Rini yelled at the girl. "The names Captive…I'm a monster sent by Rena Chi." Captive replied. Rini's hands bunched up into fists when she heard that name out of Captive's mouth. "Rena Chi, huh…?" Rini said between gritted teeth. "You know Rena?" Tom asked. "Yeah…she's the one who killed the Sailor Soldiers and Neo Queen Serenity." Rini answered. Solana gasped. _How does Rini know that? _She thought.

Rini held up her broach and yelled, "MOON, COSMIC, POWER…MAKE-UP!" With that, Rini turned into none other than, Sailor Moon…with a pink underskirt under the blue skirt. Solana was in shock but smiled at the same time. _Rini is Sailor Moon! I knew she was the minute I met her!_ She said. Tom had already turned back into Phantom Mask and Solana knew that would happen. She remembered everything from the Silver Millennium and was never going to forget it again. She decided to run for 'protection' so she wouldn't get 'hurt'. In reality, she was going to find a place far away, to transform.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Mini Moon and the New Soldier**

**Chapter 3: Introducing Pegasus/Helios**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

Solana began to run but Captive stopped her by shooting her dark powers at her, hitting her in the back. "AH!" Solana yelled as she fell down to the ground. "Solana…!" Tom yelled to her. "What's the matter, lover boy? Scared that your precious girlfriend will die by my hand?" Captive asked all evilly and such as she made it so he couldn't run to her aid. Captive put a blood red force field around them so no one could get out, but anyone could get in.

Solana pretended to be in so much pain that she couldn't stand up to try to fool Tom. "Solana, hang in there! I'll be there shortly!" Tom yelled over to Solana. Solana then grinned with an idea. Once she knew that Captive was destroyed or had disappeared, she would before that moment, pretend to have passed out and go unconscious.

"Moon, Spiral, Heart, Attack!" Rini yelled with her mother's old scepter. Captive dodged the attack, hitting the force field a little and wincing in pain. She grabbed her arm and then pulled her hand away to see blood on it. _Damn it! I can't fight with my arm bleeding like this! _She thought. She put her hand back on her arm and said, "Sorry, losers! But I have to run! Can't have blood flying around as I'm fighting! Ciao!" And with that, she disappeared in blood red rose pettles and the force field went down. Before all that, Solana pretended to have passed out.

Rini went back to normal and so did Tom. Tom looked over at Solana and saw that she had 'passed out'. "Solana…!" He yelled as he ran up to her and knelt down by her side. He flipped her into his arms and looked at her lifeless face. "Solana, can you hear me?" He asked, with worry in his voice. Solana pretended that she couldn't hear him and didn't respond. She didn't want Tom to know the real reason why she had to move to Tokyo, Japan just yet.

"Solana, say something, anything, please!" He yelled as he shook her to wake up. Still Solana didn't respond. Epcot, Luna, and Rini ran up to them and Epcot could tell that Solana wasn't really dead. She knew what Solana was doing and played along with the worry. "Solana, please, answer me!" Tom yelled again. Still, she didn't respond. She could hear Tom's voice grow more and more scared with every passing minute. He almost sounded like he was about to cry. _Okay, now this is just being plain out mean. _She thought.

"Solana…please…" He whispered one last time. Rini also thought that her new best friend was dead too and could feel the wounds of her mother's death reopen on her.

Just then, Solana groaned and winced at the same time. "Solana…?" He said, with hope in his voice.

Solana slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked at Tom. "Tommy…? Is-is that you?" She said, pretending to sound a little weak and tired still. "Yeah, Solana, it's me. Are you okay?" Tom asked, still sounding scared. "Yeah, I'm…" She began to say when all of a sudden, her sight started to blur. _Oh, no…_She thought.

Epcot wanted to say something to Solana, but knew that Solana didn't want Tom to know that she was Princess Solana of Earth just yet. So, she kept quiet. Solana's sight started getting more and more blurred by the minute. "Oh, God…" She said as she grabbed her forehead.

"What's wrong, Solana?" Tom asked; sounding more worried than before as he held her closer to him. "I-I feel dizzy and…I don't feel so good…" Solana said, sounding scared. Epcot gasped under her breath. _She really is going to pass out from Captive's blow to her back. _She thought._ Princess, can you hear me!_ _"I hear you, Epcot…I'm inside Solana. I know…she'll be healed soon." _The Earth Princess said in Epcot's mind.

Just then, Solana noticed her sight was slowly going back to normal and that she was feeling a little bit better. She looked at Epcot from the corner of her eyes. _Thanks, Soul. _Solana thought to herself. Finally, her sight was fully normal and she felt a whole lot better. She let go of her forehead and looked at Tom. "Are you okay?" He asked. Solana smiled and nodded her head yes. Tom smiled too and said, "Nice to see you again, Soul." He said. Solana just kept smiling. He gave her that nickname way before she found out that she was Soul Earth. So she was used to being called that early in life.

At Rena's lair the next day (which was a Saturday), Captive was getting her wound treated while Rena thought up a plain to get rid of Soul Earth, AKA Solana Daichi once and for all. Once Captive's arm was all patched up she went over to Rena who was looking at Solana and Tom hanging out on their first weekend of being together again in her magic mirror.

"Curse that Prince Thomas and Princess Solana!" Rena yelled. "Don't worry, my queen. I'll finish them off before you can say 'sayoonara.'" Captive said. Rena looked at Captive and smiled evilly. "Good. Now go!" She said. "Yes, my queen. Ciao!" Captive said as she faded away. "Soon, Prince Thomas of Saturn and Princess Solana of Earth, the world will be mine and you two…well, you two along with Neo Queen Lady Serenity…will be dead." Rena said to herself as she laughed evilly. To her, her plain was running smoothly. She thought that soon, the world would be hers and that would be the end of it all.

Rini was excited that it was finally the Weekend. She was so excited that she was dancing for joy. But after a while, she stopped and said, "Oh, boy, I'm turning into my mother." She laughed, but heard another laugh, laughing with her. She stopped and looked at the door. Darien wasn't in the doorway of her room. Plus, the door was closed.

Rini looked around. "Uh, hello…? Is someone there?" Rini asked out loud as she turned her radio off. There was no answer. Rini sighed and sat down on her bed. She then gasped. She just remembered the ice blue sphere that Pegasus, the horse from her dreams, had given her when she was still a young child. She looked at the sphere and waited. She kind of figured that it was him who laughed with her just then.

"Helios, are you there?" She asked. But he didn't answer. Rini sighed. She knew that since she was 17 now, Pegasus could no longer find her pure heart and child light anymore. In other words, he could never see Rini again.

Rini sighed again and left her room. As she opened the door, she looked back at the sphere one last time, and then left the room. _"My little girl, you've grown so much." _Pegasus's voice echoed through Rini's room.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Mini Moon and the New Soldier**

**Chapter 4: Princess Solana of Earth**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

Out at the park with Solana and Tom, Solana was holding her purse in her lap. She didn't trust strangers outside. Especially now that she was Soul Earth and her broach was in her purse. "Hey guys!" Rini called out to them. Solana smiled as Rini made her way towards them.

As Rini made her way towards Tom and Solana, she bumped into a guy with white hair and green eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said as she looked at the man. The man looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it." He said and walked away. Rini was in shock when she saw what the man looked like. _Helios…? _She thought.

Just then, Captive came back and made everyone in the park run. Well everyone except for Tom, Solana, and Rini. "Rini, be careful!" Luna called out to Rini. Rini nodded. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. She was glad that only Solana and Tom were there, because now she could transform and not give away her secret, since those two already knew. Rini took out her broach and held it up. "MOON, COSMIC, POWER…MAKE-UP!" She yelled. With that, she turned into Sailor Moon with the pink underskirt underneath the blue one.

Tom pulled out his white rose pen and as he did it turned into a real white rose. "Saturn, Mask, Power…ACTIVATE!" Tom yelled as he turned into Phantom Mask. Solana still didn't want them to know it was her. But she knew they needed her help. Solana decided to run away to find a safe place to hide. "Solana, I'll find you when I'm done here!" Tom yelled to his friend. Solana smiled and waved, showing him that she heard.

Solana found an area close by but still so neither Rini, nor Tom would see her transform. She grabbed her broach from her purse and held it up in the air. "EARTH, ROSE, ETERNAL…MAKE-UP!" She yelled and with that, she turned into the most powerful Sailor Soldier of all time. She was now the one and only…Soul Earth (The reason it's Soul Earth and not Sailor Earth is underlined).

Her fuku looked like Sailor Moon's only with no sleeves, a brown collar on her back with ice blue lace around it being held in place by an ice blue bow with her heart shaped gold broach in the center, she had a brown mini skirt like Sailor Moon's as well with a ice blue under skirt and a ice blue bow in the back holding it up. She had gloves on like Sailor Moon, only they had no fingers on them and the bands on them towards the elbows of her arms was ice blue. Her hair changed from being raven black, to being ice blue and was in long pigtails that did NOT look like Sailor Moon's or Mini Moon's. Her ear-rings were silver hearts that dangled from her ears. She had a silver crescent moon by her right eye, and her tiara on her forehead wasn't gold like Rini's, it was silver with an ice blue star in the center. And when she opened her eyes, they were no longer royal blue they were ice blue.

_I'm ready. _She thought. She then, took out an ice blue rose (with no thorns on it at the moment) and ran out of her hiding spot and jumped into the air. She landed on a tree branch in the tree that she and Rini were sitting under the other day. She waited for the right moment to throw the rose at the monster sent by Rena. Tom and Rini were in a rough battle and Captive was hard to fight. They were on the ground, trying to get back up.

Captive sniffed the air, for she smelt something in the air. She sniffed again. "Rena told me to be aware of this smell. It smells like…a rose." She said. Tom just looked confused at Captive. He too had a rose on his Phantom Mask uniform. _How is she just now smiling a rose?_ Tom thought, as he was able to smell what Captive really smelled. Tom remembered a little bit from the Silver Millennium, but he didn't remember Princess Earth's sent that made him fall for her back then. All he remembered about her; was that he was in love with her, and he knew then after smelling the rose of Princess Earth, that he needed to find her…and he knew she was close.

"So, come out whoever you are with that strong rose sent!" Captive yelled, just as Soul Earth's rose came flying out of the tree that she was standing in, with the thorns appearing, and hitting Captive in the hand. "OW!" Captive yelled, as she grabbed her hand and pulled the rose out of it. Soul Earth jumped out of the tree and landed on her feet in front of Rini and Tom. Rini saw her and thought it was Serena. "Serena…?" She asked, hoping. Soul Earth looked at Rini and smiled at her. "Your mother I take it." She said.

Rini sighed sadly after hearing her voice. She still remembered what Serena's voice sounded like, because it was so annoying to hear at times. But she missed it and wished she could hear it again.

"Yeah…" Rini said, looking away from Soul Earth. Soul Earth felt bad for Rini after hearing her voice sound so sad. _She still misses Neo Queen Serenity. _She thought. Tom was finally able to stand up and helped Rini stand up too.

"Princess Earth, you're alive!" He yelled. "So, you're the Earth Princess, huh? Well, Rena told me to destroy you if I ever saw you." Captive said as she got ready with the star on her left thigh. Soul Earth just nodded her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…I thought Rena would have told you how powerful I really am. I mean, they would be calling me Sailor Earth if I wasn't." She said. "What do they call you then?" Captive asked, playing along with what Solana was doing.

"Princess of Earth, Daughter of the rose, the one and only…Soul Earth…and by the name of my kingdom, I hear by sentence you…to death!" Soul Earth responded as she took out her version of the crescent moon wand. There were a lot of differences with Princess Earth's version of Serena's moon wand. Like for instance, instead of the crescent moon being gold and the staff of the wand being pink, the crescent moon was ice blue, and the staff was a pretty ruby red. In the center of it, instead of the Silver Crystal, it was a Gold Crystal.

When Luna saw the Gold Crystal, her eyes were wide and she was in shock. "I never thought I'd see the Gold Eternal Crystal ever again!" She yelled. Rini looked at Luna. "You know about this Earth Princess?" Rini asked. "Yeah, but you should know that she's the most powerful one of the Sailor Soldiers! She's the princess of all the planets in outer space!" Luna responded. Rini looked back at Soul Earth. "But I thought the Moon Kingdom was the most powerful one!" She asked, shocked. "It is…" Tom responded.

Rini looked at Tom. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked. "…During the Silver Millennium, the Earth Kingdom became allies with the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serena became the best of friends Princess Earth. But, when the Earth Princess was destroyed…all hope was lost." Tom responded. "So, you're the most powerful one, eh? Well, we'll see about that!" Captive yelled. She showed the black star on her thigh and it started to glow bright. Rini recognized this gesture and remembered back to the Heart Snatchers and her best friend Hotaru.

"Oh, my; gosh…! Rena's going to steal pure hearts!" Rini shouted. Soul Earth heard that and acted quickly. She raised her wand into the air and the Gold Eternal Crystal began to glow brighter than the black star on Captive's thigh. "What-what's this?!" Captive stuttered in shock. "SOUL, EARTH, OCEAN, KISS!" Soul Earth yelled and then, the most powerful Sailor Soldier power came out of the crystal on Solana's version of Serena's moon wand. It hit Captive head on, making her scream and disintegrate into dust.

Soul Earth put her arm down and the moon wand in her hand faded away. Solana sighed. She looked at Rini and Tom. She smiled at them, but mostly Tom. "My princess…" He said. Solana could feel tears filling her royal ice eyes. "My prince…at long last…I found you." Solana said turning towards him. Rini demorphed and so did Tom. Solana didn't want to. _"My darling daughter…" _Solana heard her mother's voice. _"Mother…?" "My dear, it's time that they knew who was under that ice blue hair." _Solana sighed and took and deep breathe.

Just then, a bright light surrounded Soul Earth and when it faded, Solana was in her place. Her hair was back to being down out of pigtails (like Hatsune Miku) and back to being raven black. Her regular clothes were on her body again and when she opened her eyes, her eyes were royal blue again. Rini was shocked to see this. So was Tom. "Solana…?" He asked, shocked. Solana looked at them and sighed. "Hey Tommy…you now know the reason why I left Brunswick." Solana said in return. "You're…" He began. "Yes…I'm the most powerful Sailor Soldier who ever lived; I'm the Princess of the Earth; I am…Soul Earth…" Solana interrupted.

The man that Rini bumped into that same day was watching the three talk. The man smiled. _My little girl, we shall meet soon._ He thought. Then, he looked at Tom. He's smile turned to a frown. _Soon, you'll believe that I exist, Prince Thomas. _He thought again. Then, he disappeared into white feather.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Mini Moon and the New Soldier**

**Chapter 5: New kid in town**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

"Why didn't you tell me the truth, Solana…?" Tom yelled, sounding kind of mad. "I didn't want to because…because I was told I couldn't. Tommy, believe me, I wanted to tell you, but Epcot kept me from telling you!" Solana responded, trying not to cry. Epcot walked up to Tom and Solana. "Well, now I don't have to be quiet around you and Rini anymore." She said.

Tom jumped at the sound of Epcot's voice, but when he heard it, he remembered a little more of the Silver Millennium. "Soul…" Tom began. "I'm sorry, Tommy…" Solana interrupted and then ran away, with tears in her eyes. Tom watched her run away and sighed sadly. Rini noticed on Epcot's forehead that the green crescent moon had changed to ice blue. _That wasn't the color of Epcot's crescent moon before. What's going on here? _She thought.

"Epcot, help me out here. Why didn't you let her tell me?" He asked the dog. Epcot sighed. "Prince Thomas, I'm afraid…she lied. She was afraid that you'd make fun of her." She finally said. Tom sighed at Epcot's response and decided to run after Solana.

On Monday, Rini and Solana were hanging out at lunch. Rini didn't care that Solana was a Sailor Soldier like her. It just meant to Rini that she wasn't going to be alone anymore. "So, how did you remember everything from the Silver Millennium, Soul?" Rini asked as she bit into her apple. "Epcot mind melted me and I remembered everything. I even remember I had a brother back then in the Silver Millennium." Solana responded.

"Oh, really…? Do you have one now?" Rini asked. "Actually, I lost my brother a long time ago. I was only 5 when we lost him. My parents were in a terrible car accident. Their car fell right off of a cliff. I survived thank God, but I don't know if my older brother did." Solana answered. "Whoa. That same exact story happened to my father when he was only 10!" Rini exclaimed. Solana's eyes widened in shock and didn't know what to say. The only thing that came to mind was, "What's your father's name?" Rini looked at Solana as she bit into her apple again and swallowed before responding.

"Darien…" She finally said. Solana could feel her eyes water up. "That's my brother's name." Solana responded. Rini looked at her shocked. "Really…? Hm…how about you come over today and talk to my dad? I'm sure he'll like you." Rini said. Solana smiled. _At long last, Prince Darien and his little sister will be reunited. _Solana thought.

Just then, Rini saw the man she bumped into in the park on Saturday. "Huh? It's that man I bumped into!" Rini said out loud. Solana saw who Rini was talking about. Solana smiled. _Man, you just won't give up, will you? _Solana thought again.

After school, Rini and Solana went to Rini's house. "Dad, I'm home!" Rini yelled as she walked through the door, Solana following behind. "Hey Rini…" Darien said as he walked out to greet her. "How was…?" He began but stopped when he saw Solana standing there. "Who is your…?" Darien began when Solana just gave away some knowledge from the Silver Millennium. "Prince Darien of Earth, it's been too long." She said. "How did you know that?" Darien asked. Solana smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Dad, meet Solana Daichi, also known as the most powerful of all Sailor Soldiers, Soul Earth and the Earth Princess." Rini said. Darien's eyes widened. "The Earth Princess…?" Darien asked. Solana nodded her head and smiled some more. Darien just smiled too. "I thought you died with mom and dad." Darien finally spoke. "Huh?" Rini sounded confused. "That's what I thought about you too." Solana said. "Wait, you two are…?" Rini began. "OMG…! I'm going to school with my aunt!" Darien and Solana laughed.

Epcot ran after Luna down the hall shouting, "Get back here, cat!" Darien heard Epcot's voice and sighed. Rini laughed at the sight. "Epcot, sit!" Solana ordered. Epcot heard Solana's voice and obeyed. "Sorry, Princess…" Epcot said. Luna walked up to Epcot and giggled a little.

Solana giggled too but then remembered that boy Rini saw in school. _What are you doing here, Helios? You're not supposed to be here now that Rini is 17 and not a little kid anymore. _She thought.

Out with Tom, walking around the park, alone, thinking about Solana and how he should have known it was her when he heard Soul Earth speak. "Why did I snap at her like that?" Tom asked himself. Just then, he heard a horse nearby. "Huh?" He looked up from his thought and saw a white horse with huge white birdlike wings and a unicorn's horn on his forehead. His mane on the back of his head and neck was a sky blue in color. He had green eyes. "What they huh…?" Tom said out loud. The white horse looked at Tom. "I thought I felt a presence of a prince. I just didn't know it was the Prince of Saturn, the one who doesn't believe in a white horse that looks like me." The horse said.

"Who are you and did you just talk?" Tom asked, walking closer to the horse. "My name…is Pegasus. I am the horse from Sailor Mini Moon's dreams." Pegasus replied. "Sailor Mini Moon…?" Tom asked, confused. "The Sailor Moon you know now, she's really Sailor Future Moon. When Neo Queen Serenity died, Rini got her mother's broach, wand, and Scout uniform. The only difference of Rini's uniform is the pink underskirt." Pegasus explained. "So, you mean, Rini was at one point THEE Sailor Mini Moon?!" Tom asked, shocked. "That's right." Pegasus responded as he looked back at Tom.

Just then, Pegasus turned into the man from Rini's school. "No way…! You're the man that Rini ran into the other day!?" Tom asked in a yelling tone of voice. "Yeah, I am. I am known as Helios in this form though. I am the protector of dreams of little boys and girls. I was protecting Rini's dreams when she was a little girl herself. But now that she's 17, I don't know how I'm going to protect her dreams." Helios said.

Tom thought this guy was a fruit loop, but when he saw the concern in his eyes for Rini, he just knew he was legit. _Something's telling me to believe this man and just help him out. I mean, all Princes and Princesses have to have a pure heart, right? _He thought.

Just then, a new monster showed up and Helios turned into his normal Helios-self. With his blue outfit, unicorn horn on his forehead, and blue shirt with his tan pants. Tom took out his white rose pen as it turned into a real white rose.

The new monster cackled evilly. She had a scorpion tail on her butt, one normal hand and one hand that looked like a scorpion's hand; and a tong that looked like it could be a snake's tong.

Tom held up his rose and yelled, "Saturn, Mask, Power…ACTIVATE!" And with that, Tom turned into Phantom Mask once more to fight this new enemy. The only people who wasn't there to help, was Rini and Solana. "Who are you?" Helios asked, looking mad and ready to fight. "The names Scorpiana; and I'm going to kill you two with my poisoned stinger!" Scorpiana responded as she ran towards them both.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPISE!" A big purple light came through towards Scorpiana and hit her head on. Scorpiana fell to the ground after hitting a tree. Tom looked over and saw someone walk out with a big glaive in her hand. She was wearing a purple mini skirt with a white fuku, black bow in front holding her purple sailor collar, and in the back of her mini skirt, a gold tiara on her forehead with a Saturn symbol on it, and Saturn ear-rings. Her hair was short and black.

Tom smiled when he saw it was his Silver Millennium sister, Hotaru Tomoe as Sailor Saturn. "Thanks Hotaru." Tom said with a smile. "No problem, Tom." Hotaru said with a smile at Tom. She remembered him as her Silver Millennium brother. So of course she was going to help him.

"PINK SUGAR, HEART, ATTACK!" A voice yelled, letting pink hearts flying in the air and hit Scorpiana again. "Who dares to interrupt…?!" Scorpiana began to hiss when she saw Sailor Future Moon (Rini) run in and stopped by Tom's side. "What took you so long, Rini?!" Tom asked. "I didn't hear my watch go off." Rini explained.

Scorpiana growled. "Just because you have two girls and a unicorn man backing you up, doesn't mean you'll…" "Rose, Fire…ATTACK!" A voice said. With that, ice blue rose came flying in and hit Scorpiana, making her fall to the ground again. "OW! Who did that?!" Scorpiana yelled the question. Just then, Soul Earth jumped in with her back to Scorpiana and when she landed on her feet, she turned around with an angry look on her face. Scorpiana's courage melted away after seeing Soul Earth.

"S-Soul Earth…!" She yelled, scared. "That's right, Scorpiana. And in the name of the Earth Kingdom…" Solana began. "And in the name of the Future Moon…" Rini began. "We shall punish you!" They both finished in unison. Scorpiana backed away just a little bit. Solana took out her ice blue crescent moon wand and Rini took out her heart attack wand. "Moon, Spiral, Heart…ATTACK!" Rini yelled and the power from the wand that was her mother's at one time, hit Scorpiana head on. "AH!" Scorpiana yelled. That was Solana's opportunity to kill Scorpiana.

"SOUL, EARTH, OCEAN, KISS!" Solana yelled. The power from her wand was too much for Scorpiana to survive from. She turned to dust and immediately, blew away. Solana and Rini put their wands away and powered down. Tom did so too and ran up to Solana. "Solana, I'm so sorry for how I reacted! I should have never snapped at you like that." He said. Solana just looked at Tom and smiled. "Who said I was still mad, my Prince?" She replied, calmly. Tom smiled back at her and, without warning, kissed her. She kissed him right on back.

Rini sighed with a smile on her face, but then, noticed Helios by the lake, looking at her. Her eyes sparkled with disbelief as she slowly walked towards Helios. "H-Helios…?" She asked, shock in her voice. "My little girl, you've grown so much." Helios said in return. Rini's eyes grew and she smile excitedly as she ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her right back. "Oh, Helios, I thought I'd never see you again!" Rini yelled. Helios smiled and tightened the hug. "Of course you would be able to. I'm always with you…I'm closer than you think too." He replied.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I just lost interest in this story. But I will NOT...repeat...NOT delete this story. It's 1 out of 2 of the stories I've written that people seem to like. So, yeah. Sorry again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Mini Moon and the New Soldier**

**Chapter 6: The Voice of Earth**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

"Helios; what are you doing back here?" Darien asked once when Rini and her friends and Solana walked into the house. "I came back to warn you all about a magical source I've been feeling. It feels like Rini's newly found Moon powers, only…stronger." Helios answered. Solana gasped loudly. "What is it, Soul?" Tom asked. "Neo Queen Serenity…" Solana said. "That's right…she's the only one who has a strong source. How'd you…?" Helios began when: "I've been feeling it too. Serena was my best friend back in the Silver Millennium. There's no way I'd forget her power!" Solana answered. "So, my mom's alive!" Rini asked, excited and hopeful at the same time. "That could be the case, I'm not sure yet, dreamer." Helios replied.

Rini sighed. She knew it was hopeless to believe that, but she had hope anyway. "Rini, even if Serena is alive, you'll still be Sailor Future Moon and Serena…well, she'd be…" Luna began when Epcot finished, ending with a joke. "…Sailor Cosmos…the second most powerful Sailor Soldier known to man…and animal." Everyone giggled. Solana loved her little dog guard, for her sense of humor. But then, Solana felt a bit worried about her kingdom. She was afraid that the vision she had was going to come true and that something bad was going to happen later on in this found enemy.

"Hey Soul…" Darien's voice broke Solana's thoughts and brought her back to reality. "Huh?" She looked up at her brother from the Silver Millennium. "Doesn't the Princess of Earth have a great singing voice?" Darien asked. Solana smiled and got up from the couch and went to the piano. She sat down at the piano bench, and looked at Tom. Tom smiled at her and mouthed: "Choose whatever song you want to sing, Soul." Solana smiled; for she knew what song she wanted to play.

**(SONG: "All I see is gold"—Bridgit Mendler) [I DO NOT OWN THE SONG – Bridgit does.]**

Solana began to play the piano like a professional and Rini's mouth dropped, Helios just smiled. He knew Solana was a talented Sailor Soldier, and that she was made for the spotlight.

_I've got a sea of flowers, but all these hours are just mine alone, no one's ho-oh-ome,_

_Bought me the finest china, each time I dine it's always me alone, with the heater on,_

_Left to your own devices, a master of disguises, why is that not surprising,_

_It's like you're Midas…_

_Ohhh, Ohhh,_

_Now all I see is gold, all I see is gold._

_Ohhh, Ohhh,_

_Now all I see is gold, all I see is gold._

_You're probably somewhere sunny, and I'm here wonderin' if you dream of me, while you're by the sea,_

_Of all the people passin', your face appears in everyone I see, but you're not with me,_

_And now I just can't tell if, that's just the way you felt when we were just beginning,_

_You've turned to Midas…_

_Ohhh, Ohhh,_

_Now all I see is gold, all I see is gold._

_Ohhh, Ohhh,_

_Now all I see is gold, all I see is gold._

_And when you hold my hand, I don't feel anything,_

_All I feel is cold; and all I see is gold…oohh, it's like you're Midas…_

_Ohhh, Ohhh,_

_Now all I see is gold, all I see is gold._

_Ohhh, Ohhh,_

_All I see is gold, all I see is gold._

_Ohhhhhh…_

_All I see is gold…_

_All I see is gold; all I see is gold…_

**(End of song)**

Once Solana stopped playing and singing, she looked at Rini and them and laughed at Rini's face. Her mouth was almost touching the floor, and Darien was just bugged eyes. Tom however, just smiled. He was proud of Solana, for actually singing in front of other people. Helios was just smiling. But it soon faded when he felt that strong power again. He looked at the deck and saw a girl with long blond hair up like Rini's standing there, leaning on the wall, with her arms crossed and head looking down.

_Serena…? _Helios thought as he walked out to the patio and looked at the girl. "How long have you been standing here?" He asked her.

"For a while now…when did Rini make some new friends?" Serena asked, as she looked up at the full moon.

"I'm guessing earlier last week. Solana is from America and so is Tom." Helios responded.

"Well, that's good…new friends, new wonders."

Helios just looked at Serena and asked: "What do you mean, Neo Queen…?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not Neo Queen Serenity yet. Once Rena Chi is defeated, that's when I become the queen, and Crystal Tokyo appears."

Helios just looked at Serena some more, and felt worried. What if, Rena was too strong for Rini and Solana, along with Tom and Darien, and himself, to defeat? What if Solana got killed again? Or worse…what if Rini got killed? He couldn't bare the thought of losing his little dreamer. He just couldn't.

"Helios, what are you doing out there?" Luna's voice came through the air.

Helios looked and saw Luna walk out with Epcot. Epcot right away saw the blond hair near the ground and ran to see if it was really her. When her hunch proved correct, she smiled excitedly. "Princess Serena, it's an honor to see you again!" Epcot said, in a quiet yell.

Luna looked at Serena and smiled. "I knew all along." She said.

"Then, why didn't you tell Rini?" Serena asked, looking at Luna and leaning her shoulder on the wall her back was on, arms still crossed.

"Because, I had a feeling you'd want to show her yourself." Luna responded.

Serena looked inside and saw Rini laughing at something Tom or Darien, or even Solana said. That made her smile. "I don't think it's time that she knew I was alive." She said.

"It feels like the perfect time, Serenity." Helios chimed in.

Serena looked at Helios and sighed. "After you…"

Helios walked back in, with Epcot and Luna running ahead. Epcot whispered something into Solana's ear and then Tom's ear. They both looked shocked to hear that Neo Queen Serenity was alive and home at that very moment.

"What were you doing out…?" Rini began to ask when she saw the blond hair, near the floor and stood up slowly. "Helios, who's be…?" She began to ask again when Helios moved to the side, revealing Serena Tsukino, the very FIRST Sailor Moon, to Sailor Dream Moon, and Sailor Eternal Moon. Rini's eyes went wide in shock. "S-Serena…?" She asked, still shocked.

"Hello, Rini…I'm home." Serena added, with her annoying voice Rini hated at times, but missed terribly.

Rini smiled excitedly and ran up to her and hugged her, making Serena hug her right back. "Oh Serena…"

Serena smiled and looked at Darien, who was more shocked than Rini was. She pulled Rini away and walked up to Darien, who stood up.

"I-I…"

"Nothing can keep the Moon Princess away…you know that."

Darien smiled and kissed Serena on the lips, then hugged her. "I missed you."

"I know."

…

"AH!"

Darien and Serena pulled away quick and looked over in Solana's direction. Her face was twisted in pain, and her hand was gripping her chest…in the spot where the heart would be.

"Solana, what's wrong?!" Tom yelled the question, holding her in his arms.

"I-I-I think R-Rena still has that-that hold on-on my hear-heart!" Solana replied, through pangs of pain.

Tom growled at the thought of Rena hurting his princess, even though she wasn't there.

Solana all of a sudden, didn't feel the pain anymore, and let go of her chest. "I don't have long." She said, confusing everyone, except Epcot.

"What do you…?" Luna began.

"Princess Solana of Earth is dying because of Rena Chi's hold on her heart. I was afraid this would happen. I was afraid rebirthing Soul Earth that…"

"That Rena would hurt me? So was I…" Solana interrupted. "So was I." Her eyes showed hatred towards Rena. She didn't like to be played with and hurt, and have to wonder if she would be able to see Crystal Tokyo rise up once again. _I'm done with 'what if' and 'I wonder'. Rena you are dead meat. _Solana thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Rena's lair, she was walking in circles, around her new recruit, looking her over.

"Do you think you can destroy Soul Earth?" She asked.

"I do." The new recruit answered.

"Do you believe you can accomplish the mission?"

"I do"

"Well then, go destroy Soul Earth and her prince charming. Oh, and if you happen to defeat Sailor Future Moon and Tuxedo Mask, I'll give you a bonus." Rena walked back to her crystal orb as the new recruit bowed half way and took out her skull shaped broach, holding it up in the air.

"Darkness, Death, Prism, Power!" The new recruit yelled, turning into the Sailor Soldiers strongest threat, they'd ever face.

~END OF CHAPTER~


End file.
